customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 (Jomaribryan's version)
Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 is a direct-to-video special that was based upon Chuck E. Cheese's. It was released October 5, 1999 in CEC restaurants and Target stores. The plot is that a boy named Charlie Rockit needs $50,000 to fix his aunt and uncle's tractor engine, so Chuck E. and friends go to the Galaxy 5000 to win it in a race. Plot Charlie Rockit's Cousin is in danger of losing his farm because he needs $50,000 to replace his tractor. To raise the money, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends decide to race in the Galaxy 5000 on the planet Orion (which they travel to via Pasqually's Awesome Adventure Machine). They face many challenges, including a racing vehicle that is practically junk, cheating competitors, and a woman named Astrid whom Chuck E. falls for but who is only interested in the prize money. Everything seems to go from bad to worse for Chuck E., but just when he is at his lowest point, he meets a hermit named Harry who gets him to believe in himself and helps him train for the race. During the race, Chuck E. overcomes the cheaters' maneuvers, getting stuck in a forest, and his own self-doubts to reach the finish line. After winning the prize, Chuck E. and his friends head home. Cast * Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere - Chuck E. Cheese (costume) * Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman - Helen Henny (costume) * Micah Menikos, Shay Coldwell - Jasper T. Jowls (costume) * Chris Cason, Reny Fulton - Mr. Munch (costume) * Galen Beyea - Charlie Rockit * Stephen Lange - Pasqually/Harry the Hermit * Kenyon Holmes - Peter * Rob Flanagan - Ivan * Jackson Kane - Dr. Zoom * Lydia Mackay - Astrid * Don Shook - Flapjack * Duncan Brannan - Chuck E. Cheese (voice) * Georgia Denney - Helen Henny (voice) * Jeremy Blaido - Jasper T. Jowls (voice) * Chris Sabat - Mr. Munch (voice) * Johnathon Vought - Pizza Guy * Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Hawes - Reporters * Chris Sabat - Announcer/Narrator * Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Gen Fukunaga - Policemen * Chris Sabat - Piano Player * Candace Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew DeLuma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Stevie Webb - Dancers * The Morris Brothers - Soda Shop Stage Dancers Songs # "The Galaxy's for You and Me" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney # "The Real Me" - Heather Garner # "Snowball's Chance in Texas" - Jeremy Blaido # "Zoom Gas" - Neil Bligh # "True Potential" - Michael McFarland # "I Know I Can" - Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat, Georgia Denney, Michael McFarland # "We Did It" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat # "A Little Help from Above" - Ashley Seekatz, Brett Cline Category:Kids movies Category:Kids live-action videos Category:Kids live-action movies Category:Chuck E. Cheese's